Feels right
by Megs865
Summary: Brittany is a rich 22 year old living it up in New York city, but one thing was missing... Someone to share it with. She bumps into Santana whilst grocery shopping isntanly feeling the conection. Brittany/Santana and minor Quinn/Rachel relationships
1. Chapter 1

Brittany had just finished unpacking the last of her moving boxes in her new pent house apartment in new york. Quinn her best friend had helped for the best part of the day but had to leave an hour ago as she had a date with her girlfriend of 2 years; Rachel Berry.

The blonde had just been given a new apartment as her 21st birthday present from her parents Brian and Susan Pierce. Both were supper rich accountants so to them this was nothing, just a pleasant guess tyre to show their love.

Brittany was the youngest of her family with two older sisters. She was super fitt and loved to go out running and ran dance classes every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons at the local sport centre. It also wasn't a secret that she lived a life of luxury but being the modest person she was she tried not to take her parents success for granted and tried to make a living for herself. In fact she planned to open up her own dance studio at some point because she found she had way to much free time on her hands.

The only thing missing in her awesome life was someone to share all this awesomeness with, she got quite lonely some nights in bed alone. It also wasn't a secret that she was into girls and in fact many were practically begging her to take them home but she had always refused because she didn't want to be known as a slut, that just wasn't her. She was looking for someone who wouldn't just use her as a one night stand or for a free holiday or something she was likely to spoil them with, she wanted someone who could love her for who she is and would never lie to her.

After folding up the last box, she strolled out onto her balcony overlooking central park and sighed. Leaning against the railing she smiled a little. She couldn't help but feel as if this was going to be a good year.

* * *

The following morning Brittany hopped out of bed with a spring in her step and changed into a pair of black running shorts and grey sports bra. Looking in her floor length mirror she threw a t-shirt on because as wonderful as her body was, it would be a little inappropriate doing her grocery shopping afterwords in just a bra and shorts. Nodding her head at her appearance she headed out into the kitchen and grabbed herself a cereal bar and carton of orange juice before leaving her apartment.

After saying a brief hello do her doorman she was out onto the busy streets of New York the blonde crossing the street and walking down the pathway through to Central Park where she did her warm up. Once her legs were stretched she turned up the volume on her iPhone and set off on her regular route around the water.

About two hours later Brittany came to a halt in front of Starbucks deciding she was getting hungry. Entering the coffee shop she ordered her usual caffettino and chocolate chip cookie.

Sitting down at a corner table the blonde pulled out her phone and decided to text Quinn. Last night when she was lead in bed she had thought her best possible chances of getting a girlfriend would to actually go out and find one, sitting on her couch all night long didn't exactly do her any favours.

To Quinn- Hey blondie I need a night out.

Minutes later she felt her phone vibrate lifting it up Quinn had replied.

From Quinn- Britt you don't need to get drunk to meet someone, just open your eyes a little. You said the other night all the girls at clubs are trashy.

Quinn and Brittany had been best friends since kindergarden so they always knew the right thing to say when either one was down or in need of some advice. Right now Quinn knew that Brittany just wanted a relationship and getting drunk wasn't the right way to go about it.

They texted back an forth for about 20minutes before Brittany told the other blonde she needed to go grocery shopping as she had little food in her apartment.

Leaving the coffee shop she headed off towards the closest grocery store which just so happened to be across the street.

Walking up and down the different isles Brittany would grab something every now and then that she fancied to eat and would carry on walking. As she turned down the next isle she was lost in her own little world when she felt a body collide with her own.

"I'm so sorry" she was quick to apologise. she was never one for violence and hurting someone definitely wasn't one of her favourite things to do either. Looking down at who she had just knocked over she found a gorgeous Latina sat on the floor collecting up her food.

"No it was my fault, don't worry" the girl huffed as if trying to not flip out but then when she looked up and their eyes met all the fire and anger disappeared.

For a moment they were juts there staring at one another but then Brittany realised what she was doing and coughed to break the awkward silence. "Here let me help you pick up your stuff" she said bending down when she noticed the spilt groceries from the girls basket.

Standing back up again with a full shopping basket in hand she passed it over to the Latina. "Thank you uh.." the tanned girl trailed of not knowing the blondes name.

"Oh Brittany" she filled in for the girl smiling.

"Brittany" the Latina repeated and just hearing her name roll of the girls tongue like that gave Brittany butterflies. "I'm Santana" she introduced.

Wow pretty name for a pretty face Brittany thought to herself. "Nice to meet you, I can't say I've ever seen you around not that I go knocking people around in grocery stores a lot but still" she laughed to which Santana joined in and it didn't sound fake either. It was like one of those laughs that someone had to earn and that made Brittany's heart skip a little.

"Well in a weird way it't nice to meet you too" Santana chuckled her laughter now dying down. "I uh moved up here just a few months ago after graduating from college" Santana said

"So that would make you what like 20, 21?" Brittany asked out of curiosity. Something about the Latina was intriguing.

"21, how'd you know?"

"I have a gift" the Brittany laughed. She didn't know where all her confidence was coming from but she couldn't help but do what she did next. "Would you uh, would you like to get a coffee or something if your free? It would be my way of apologising" she grinned in hopes her perfect smile would win the Latina over.

Santana looked surprised at first but then her expression changed to curious "but we don't even know each other"

"We know enough not to be strangers" Brittany shrugged her smile never faltering.

Santana twisted her lips in thought making Brittany feel slightly nervous, what if the girl had a girlfriend or worse had a boyfriend. Wow that's be awkward.

"I guess" Santana said eventually "you wanna go now?" she asked raising her eyebrows and pointing in the general exit of the store.

"Y-yeah sure that's fine, uh do you wanna go pay for your stuff and I'll do mine and meet you out front in a few minutes?"

"Okay yeah" Santana nodded.

* * *

As Brittany stood outside on the sidewalk she couldn't help but feel as if Santana had just agreed to meet with her so she'd shut up and leave her alone. It wasn't as if Santana gave her a bad vibe or anything it's just some girls do that kinda thing.

Brittany was broken out of her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name.

"You ready to go? I know a great little coffee shop just down the street" Santana asks her lifting her hand up to bloke the sun blinding her eyes.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking you'd stood me up there for a moment" Brittany laughed following Santana who had now started walking down the sidewalk.

As they walked they made small talk asking questions every now and then and before brittany knew it they were entering the small coffee shop and having their order taken by a elderly woman behind the counter.

"So how long have you lived here?" Santana asked once they'd sat down in a small booth.

"Well since I was born really, but my parents own a few different houses so growing up I spent some of my time in Paris and London" Brittany replied trying not to sound like a snob but also wanting to be honest.

"Ah so your a rich kid hey" the Latina teased.

"Well I guess you could say that but I mean I do work at a dance studio so I don't just live of my parent's money" the blonde explained trying not to look like a spoilt brat. She'd been told on many occasions that she didn't deserve all what she owned.

"That's cool, do you teach younger children?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah I help choreograph some of their performances for schools and that, but I want to open up my own dance studio some day" Brittany said taking a sip of her drink and Santana nodded.

"What about you? What'd you do?"

"I just graduated law school and am looking for some place to take me on" Santana shrugged.

"Oh awesome my friend wants to be a lawyer one day, he said law schools really she'd tho"

"Yeah you could say that" Santana joked her nose crinkly adorably.

They say there for a while chatting and as they got to know each other a little better Brittany could help but ask the question that had been playing on her mind.

"So you uh have a boyfriend?"

Santana froze for a moment, caught off guard by the question "Uh no definitely not" she looked a little disturbed by the thought and that's all Brittany needed to know she definitely stood a chance. No girl that was straight would ever react that way to such a simple question. She had done the same on many occasions.

"You?" Santana asked

"Nope, guys aren't exactly my type" Brittany said deciding if she were to open up then so would Santana.

Santana looked pleasantly surprised to hear that and she just smiled coyly behind her drink.

"So can I have your number? You know in case I need a lawyer or something"

Brittany asked grinning when they'd both finished their coffees. They'd been there about a good two hours now and it was about time she was getting home.

Rotating her phone in her hands as she waited for a response she continued to grin at Santana who couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah sure but i'm gonna need yours as well tho, you know for when I next need dancing lessons" Santana flirted swapping their phones over.

After getting their respective phones back Santana spoke up saying how she had to get going and rose from the table with Brittany following her lead.

"I'll text you later" Brittany called after her as Santana started to make her way out of the shop. Grinning to herself Brittany mentally high fived herself before going her own way back to her apartment.

* * *

As she sat on her couch later that night she scrolled through her contacts stopping on the letter 'S' and found Santana's number. She couldn't help herself so she pressed the message button and starting to compose a message worthy of sending to the Latina.

To Santana Lopez - Hey it's Brittany, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch sometime? My treat?

Needing a distracting the Brittany dialled her local Chinese take away ordering her usual chicken chow mein and egg fried rice before having to suffer the torturous wait of Santana's reply, if she'd even get one that was. It was a good ten minutes before her phone vibrated signifying a new message. Unlocking the screen she saw Santana had replied and the butterflies returned.

From Santana Lopez - How about Friday?

To Santana Lopez - Yeah great if you send me your address I'll pick you up at 12.

Brittany was ecstatic she literally jumped from the couch and did a little happy dance all the way into her bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable before her food arrived.

Even though Santana's texts were a little blunt it didn't matter because she had a dinner date with Santana on Friday and that was frickin amazing!

That night after Brittany had eaten her Chinese she rang Quinn to tell her all about Santana and that they were going out on Friday because she just had to talk to someone other that her stuffed duck on her bed. Quinn like usual was really happy that Brittany was happy but she also advised her to be careful because for all she knows Santana could be like all the others and Quinn really didn't want that for her friend. Seeing Brittany upset was like kicking a new born puppy and everyone loves a new brown puppy.

Going to bed Brittany smiled herself to sleep with idea's of Fridays dinner date in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Brittany spent discussing ideas with Quinn and Rachel about the perfect first date if you could call it that. For all she knew Santana might not even be interested in her and was after her money or something but she tried not to think about that. In the end Rachel had advised going to a small diner somewhere near Central Park and then going for a walk because that would be totally romantic and she could find out if Santana actually wanted to return those romantic feelings or not.

The following day was Thursday meaning the blonde had to teach her dance class at 2. which was be a great way to keep her mind off of tomorrow as she was becoming slightly nervous as she hasn't been on a real date since high school and that didn't turn out too great.

Entering the pin code, Brittany walked into the dance studio section of the sport centre. She could here her boss Mike Chang, running a class in the other room, so she just went ahead and got started setting up.

Hours later Brittany found herself stood in front of her wardrobe trying to pick an outfit for her lunch with Santana. She decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white blouse just to keep things casual. It probably wouldn't be the best idea to turn up in a dress and heals. After all it hadn't even been specifically called a date.

* * *

Friday morning Brittany woke up at 10 am leaving her just enough time to have a quick shower and get dressed before going to pick Santana up. The Latina had texted her the address yesterday so she had already entered it into the sat nav on her Audi A5.

Hopping into the shiny black car, Brittany sped off down the busy streets trying not to get caught in the traffic. Pulling up to a small block of apartments just minutes later she could see Santana stood leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

Santana smiled upon seeing the blonde, and uncrossed her arms not wanting to give off the wrong impression. Grabbing her purse off the top of the wall she let Brittany open the passenger side door for her and got in. As Brittany re-entered the car she greeted the Latina, "Hey stranger" she joked turning the engine back on.

"How are you?" Santana asked looking over at the blonde who was concentrating on the road.

"Great thank you, yourself?"

"Yeah good thanks, starving tho"

"Well good job I've pre-booked for us then isn't it" Brittany grinned getting a giggle and nod in response.

"Anywhere I will know?"

"Well there's this little diner just outside of Central Park, Tommy's" Brittany said stopping at a red light.

"And your gunna be able to park your car anywhere near it?"

"Well a friend of mine owns the restaurant so they normally reserve a space for me if not we can park round the back" the blonde explained as they stopped at crossroads.

As they drove towards the restaurant the two made small conversation before Brittany pulled the car to a stop, jumping out and opening Santana's door for her.

"Well aren't you chivalrous " Santana

teased.

"Well a fine woman like yourself deserves all the best" Brittany laughed clicking the switch to lock her car and leading her into the small caffe restaurant.

Holding the door open for Santana once again Brittany spotted Mercedes, a friend she had met a couple years back and waved over at her before walking up to the hostess's post they waited to be seated.

"Hello I'm Kate and I'll be your waitress today" a young girl greeted showing them too their table.

Sitting down they both scanned the menu making conversation about high school, with Santana talking about life back in Lima and Brittany about living in London when Kate interrupted them. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked holding up her pen and pad.

"Yeah okay, um I'll have lasagne with a sprite please" Brittany said folding up her menu.

"Spaghetti and meatballs and a diet coke please" Santana ordered.

"So glee club huh" Brittany said finishing her mouthful. Santana had mention briefly at the coffee shop and Brittany was fascinated by the idea.

"Yeah we even won nationals senior year" Santana informed taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow impressive" Brittany praised "So what brought you too the Big Apple then?" she went on to ask.

"Well after graduating high school I went to UCLA to get my degree in law and now I'm here. I guess I always wanted to live in New York, ever since I started watching friends it just something I've always wanted to do. Nothing beats a crappy apartment with its own hobo outside" Santana laughed.

"Can't be that bad" Brittany replied grinning

"Really, say's the girl who owns an Audi" Santana said but not at all maliciously.

"Your more than welcome to take my baby out for a spin sometime" Brittany offered offered dangling her keys from her fingers.

"I don't think I could trust myself with all this traffic" Santana said waving her hand around for emphasis "I mean I can't even direct myself through the grocery store without crashing into someone"

"Totally worth it tho right?" Brittany smiled to which Santana nodded.

Once they had both finished their meals Brittany paid the bill and lead Santana back out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. "Would you like to go for a walk" she suggested nodding across to Central park.

"Yeah okay, do you mind if we grab a coffee or something, it's a bit chilly today and I likes me some coffee" Santana asks wrapping her arms around herself.

"Here take my coat" brittany offered taking off her jacket.

"You sure?" the smaller girl questioned easing an eyebrow.

"I'm positive" Brittany laughed gently nudging Santana's shoulder and handing over her jacket.

As the walked through the park, their hands occasionally touched sending warm tingles down both their arms. After the third time this happened Santana had reached down laced their fingers together without saying a word and Brittany's grin only grew bigger. So Santana was definitely playing on her team and that was like the best news she had had all year.

"Still up for that coffee?" she asked noticing a drinks stand not to far away and wanting the break the silence.

After they got a warm drink they sat down on a park bench as they continued to chat. An hour later Brittany was pulling up in front of Santana's apartment building. Hopping out of the car she walked her to the door.

Santana pulled the taller girl into a hug wrapping her arms around the blondes neck. "I had a great time, thank you" she said pulling away.

"Your very welcome, I had a great time too" Brittany replied not letting go of the girls hands. "Could we maybe do this again sometime?" she nervously asked.

"I'd love too, how about you show me some of them cooking skills you mentioned earlier" Santana suggested remembering back to one of their many conversation topics.

"Yeah okay, when your free next you can come over to mine and I'll make you a kick ass meal and we can watch a film or something" Brittany said getting exited again she was really liking getting to know the Latina.

"Well how about Sunday evening, six o'clockgood for you?" the Latina questioned swinging their linked hands between them.

"That's perfect" Brittany said deciding to be brave and leaning in to peck her on the cheek "I'll see ya then" she said before releasing the Latinas hands and getting back into her car as Santana entered her apartment building.

* * *

That night Brittany was led in bed as her phone vibrated, picking it up she had three new messages, one from Quinn, one from her sister Ashley and Santana.

From Quinn - Hey Britt, how'd it go with Santana? Give us a call tomorrow as me and Rach are free Xxx

Ash - Hey lil Sis, just thought I'd let you know that on the 9th of September mom and dad are having a little get together. Tell Quinn and Rachel to come, it starts at 3 x

From Santana - Can't wait till Sunday, whats your address? xx

After replying two Quinn and her sister, Brittany typed out her apartment number and address for the Latina before putting her phone on charge. She was really excited to see Santana again.

Saturday morning the blonde was up and waiting for her best friends to arrive. They'd decided to have a lazy day in Britt's apartment to hear all about her date with Santana.

"So how did it go?" was the first thing Quinn said entering the large hallway that leads into the lounge room.

"It was great, we talked and held hands and oh my god she is so pretty and has these big brown eyes" Brittany gushed.

"Wow haven't even seen her and I'm impressed, she must of been special for you to ask her out Britt" Rachel commented taking a seat on one of the sofas.

"She is, and tomorrow I'm cooking her dinner" Brittany had forgotten mention that in her text which is weird considering it's the only thing she's thought about in the last 12 hours.

"Geeez Britt you work fast" Quinn laughed sitting down next to her girlfriend.

"I know it's quick an all but it just feels right you know?" the taller blonde tried to explain the feelings she got when around the Latina.

Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other knowing exactly what the blonde was talking about. When they first got together in college something just clicked and they'd been in love ever since.

For the rest of the day the three of them just sat round catching up on the sofas. Brittany told the couple about her parents get together in two weeks, telling them all the details she'd received from her sister. Rachel also suggested a few meals for Brittany to make for Santana, but the blonde had already decided on her home-made pizza with cheesy stuffed crusts. It might not sound that romantic but the blonde was going to decorate the kitchen and make it a little special at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning Brittany spent grocery shopping for ingredients for her special home-made pizza for her and Santana. For dessert she had decided on strawberries and ice cream with a bottle of either red or white wine, whatever Santana wanted.

Placing the shopping bags into the boot of her car, she then walked to two blocks towards the florist's on the corner of the street. She had chosen the get Santana some kind of rose being the hopeless romantic that she was.

Entering the store she asked for the woman's opinion from behind the desk. "So for a second date what would be appropriate?" She questioned looking around at all the different colours.

"Well I'd go something light, nothing to extravagant, a pink tulip perhaps?" The older woman suggested.

"Yeah okay, does it have a special meaning or something" the blonde wondered considering that a red rosé meant love.

"A pink tulip is supposed to represent caring, and as I'm sure you care for this person it's probably your best bet" the woman informed walking over to a bouquet of tulips a picking up a single flower. "Is this all?" She said holding it up.

"Yes please and is there any chance you could wrap it up" Brittany asked pulling out some cash.

"Of course" the florist answered carefully placing it on top of some tissue paper for it to me wrapped in.

After paying for her lone flower, Brittany made her way back over to her car. Jumping in she started up the engine and set of to her apartment a few blocks over. There wasn't really much need for her to drive but as the weather was starting to become unbearable she wanted to get some use out of her beloved Audi.

Putting all the ingredients into the fridge, Brittany placed a white table cloth over the dining table and got a candle to go in the middle. Looking down at her watch she realised that Santana would be arriving in just over an hour so she rushed off to get changed. She then tied her hair into a neat pony tail before heading back into the kitchen to put the wine in some ice and make a start on chopping up the toppings.

* * *

20 minutes later Santana was stood outside the blondes apartment building. Looking up she guessed it was about 10 stories high, meaning Brittany had an amazing view of the city. Shaking her head she entered to doubles doors held open by a greying doorman. Stepping into the elevator that looked pretty much golden she pressed the blondes floor number waiting for the doors to close.

Walking down the hallway Santana spotted room 210 and rang the doorbell. Seconds later she was greeted with a smiling blonde who opened the door wider gesturing for her to enter.

As she looked around the girls apartment to say she was shocked was an understatement. The place was huge.

The lounge area was massive with a 50" flat screen TV on the wall, two sofas one leather and the other fabric were angled facing the television. An island stood in the middle of the kitchen with all the top range utensils on it, she could only think of what the blondes bedroom was like. Many surfaces to have.. No she's not just here for sex, she's actually taken a like in to Brittany.

"Britt this place is huge" Santana said still taken back, as the blonde just laughed.

"Nice to see you to San" she teased embracing the smaller girl in a warm hug.

"You look really pretty" she complemented noticing the Latina was wearing a blue dress that fitted her body in all the right places. Santana just blushed and looked away.

"Would you like a drink?" Brittany offered holding up both bottles if wine.

"Ohh yes please" Santana replied.

"Red or white" the blonde asked not sure which one the Latina would prefer.

"I don't mind I'll have what your having" Santana answered smiling before walking over to the glass doors that lead out into the balcony.

"You can have a look around if you like" Brittany said from the kitchen where she had just finished putting the toppings on top of their pizza before washing her hands and sticking it in the oven.

Returning to the lounge Brittany couldn't see the Latina so she headed towards the balcony as one of the doors had been left open slightly. Stepping out into the cold air she spotted Santana leant against the railing looking out at the bright lights illuminating the city.

Quietly getting closer to the Latina, Brittany snaked her arms around the girls waist and leaning them on the glass railing before resting her chin on top of Santana's shoulder. "Pizza will be ready in 15 minutes" she informed breathing in Santana's perfume.

The smaller girl then turned around so they were face to face, "Can't wait I'm starving" Santana said.

"Like the view" Brittany then asked looking out into to nights sky.

"Yeah it's beautiful" Santana agreed but never took her eyes of the blonde in front of her.

"Ohh that reminds me I got you a flower" the blonde said slowly taking some steps backwards to lead them into the warm.

Santana's heart melted when she heard that, it had been a long time since her previous relationship and even then she didn't feel as attached to them as he did right now.

Brittany then released the Latina and grabbed the tulip of the counter, "I didn't know what you favourite was so I asked the lady for a little advice" she explained handing over the pretty flower.

"Britt is great, thank you" then without thinking Santana leant forward closing the gap between them so their lips met in the middle.

Pulling away after a few seconds Santana bit her lip and looked into Brittany's eyes, "I could get use to that" the blonde said leaning down to kiss her again softy before pulling away and taking her hand going into the kitchen where the pizza was now ready.

Sitting down at the table Brittany filled up both glasses with so wine and sliced up the pizza so they had a half each. "It smells lush, if its good you'll have to give me the recipe" Santana commented.

"Or I can just cook it for you again" Brittany suggested already wanting to make plans to meet up again.

"If your lucky" Santana laughed taking a bite if pizza.

Once they had finished all of the food, Brittany put the dishes into the sink and asked the Latina if she wanted to watch a movie in the other room.

"Any movie in particular?" The blonde said pointing at the open cabinet containing DVDs. Santana then went over to choose coming back with 'Dear John'. Brittany placed the disk into the DVD player before grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

They both sat down on the fabric sofa placing the bowl between them. Half way through the film Santana moved the empty popcorn bowl onto the floor and then cuddled into the blondes side, her head resting against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany then reached out and took hold of the Latinas hand into her own.

"Do you think it's possible falling in love in just two weeks?" Santana asked once the movie had finished thinking back to the story line.

Brittany just smiled, she was pretty sure she cloud fall in love with this girl in that amount of time. "I think it's possible, yeah" she answered standing up and pulling Santana with her.

Brittany then moved her arms around the smaller girls waist, in return getting a pair of tanned arms snaking around her neck. Looking into each others eyes they started to inch closer until their lips met in the middle. After a few seconds Santana started to move her lips against the blondes, being the dominant one as usual. Brittany then ran her tongue along the Latinas bottom lip, immediately being granted access.

As the two continued to kiss in the middle of the room, the lack of air came to their attentions. Pulling away Brittany rested her forehead against the Latinas. "Your an awesome kisser" the blonde whispered opening her eyes.

"Not so bad yourself" Santana laughed wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist resting her head in the crook of the blondes neck, berating in her sent.

"When are you free next?" Brittany asked wanting to spend more time together.

"I've got tomorrow off" Santana mumbled into her neck.

"Would you like to have a day out tomorrow, explore the city?" the blonde suggested.

"Really" Santana said excited as she hasn't had much time to see much of New York, "I'd love too" she answered pulling out of the embrace.

"Okay great, I'll pick you up at ten then" Brittany informed.

"Yay" Santana cheered before looking down at her watch and realising the time. "I've gotta get going Britt" she sighed still smiling.

"You want me to drop you off" the blonde offered walking her to the door.

"No it's okay, I could use the exercise" Santana laughed stepping out into the bright hallway.

"Well text me when you get back so I know you got home okay" Brittany said before leaning down and pecking her softly on the lips.

After Santana left Brittany went back into her apartment and cleaned up the mess she had created whilst cooking. Before changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and vest getting into bed waiting for Santana to text her.

* * *

As Santana walked home she couldn't remove the smile that graced her lips. Just thinking about the blonde brought a smile to her face. Reaching her apartment that look like a cardboard box after seeing Brittany's penthouse suit she locked the door and removed her dress.

Pulling out her phone, she typed the blonde a message telling her that she'd gotten home okay before changing into some pyjamas and calling it a night.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany parked her car outsides Santana's apartment building at 9:55, not wanting to be late. Getting out her car she texted the Latina telling her he was outside. Minutes later Santana appeared in front of the blonde with a genuine smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked walking over to the Audi.

"Yep" she said emphasising the 'P'. "Do I get to know where your taking me or is it a surprise?" Santana asked.

"Well I've got a surprise for later but what I can tell you is that we are going to Ellis island and having a private tour up the Statue of Liberty" Brittany informed putting the car into drive.

"A private tour really" Santana laughed at the fact she'd forgotten Brittany lived a life of luxury.

Half an hour later the two were stood waiting for a ferry to take them over to the island. Brittany's dad was good friends with someone who had a job related with the attraction, so she managed to pull a few strings last night before she fell asleep.

After the windy ferry ride over they exited onto the wooden dock. Walking along to path Santana grabbed the blondes hand intertwining their fingers. As they approached the giant statue a young woman could be seen holding a clipboard looking in their direction.

The young woman introduced herself as Anna, she told them that she'd be their tour guide and that as they were having a private tour they were able to go all the way up into the crown.

Luckily for the pair, Anna let them go up on their own as it was optional for special guests like themselves. Reaching the first platform they stepped out into the cool air looking out at the Manhattan Bridge. Brittany stood behind the Latina, placing her arms either side of her body and resting her chin on the girls shoulder.

"It's gonna get even colder you know" Brittany laughed seeing her breath turn to fog as she spoke.

"Bit too late to move back to California" Santana said turning around, "But if I did I wouldn't be able to see you now would I" she said squeezing the blondes arm.

"Exactly, and then I'd be sad" Brittany said playfully pouting.

Santana then leant forward capturing the blondes lips with her own before grabbing one of her hands and leading them up the next flight of stairs.

Halfway up Brittany stopped moving and spun the Latina around. Placing a hand on a tan cheek she pressed her lips to Santana's, catching the smaller girl by surprise. Several minutes later she pulled back and smiled down at Santana before grabbing her hand and continuing to climb the steps.

By the time they'd reached the crown and had a look round they were both surprising energetic considering the 354 steps they just climbed. Brittany took her phone out of her jacket pocket and pulled Santana in front her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Turning the camera around she took a few photos before pressing her lips the Latina's cheek and taking a final picture.

Holding the IPhone out for them both to see she scrolled through the photos stopping on the last one and quickly saving it as her background. "Ever thought about modelling" the blonde wandered looking at the photo of Santana smiling directly at the camera with rosy cheeks.

"I looked into it but I'm too short" Santana laughed.

"What are you like 5'5, 5'6?" Brittany asked.

"Somewhere in-between" the Latina replied not knowing her exact height.

The two descended the final few stairs, finding Anna stood waiting at the bottom. "How'd you girls find it?" she smiled politely.

"It was great thank you" Santana answered for the both of them.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, feel free to have a look around the rest of the island" Anna suggested.

After exploring the small island they decided to head back and grab some lunch as it was nearing midday. Helping Santana off the ferry, the two walked hand in hand down the crowded streets of Manhattan. Brittany told the Latina to pick any restaurant she wanted so they need up in a small cafe diner, even tho Brittany wanted to spoil Santana she agreed knowing what she had planned for later was enough for now.

Having finished their lunches Brittany lead Santana back to her car before driving towards Madison Square Garden to watch the New York Rangers.

Brittany's farther was a big fan of the club and even owned his own private box, so the blonde had gotten permission from her parents last night for her and a 'friend' to watch the game.

"Britt why are we at Madison Square?" Santana asked slightly confused when she realised where they are.

"Well the New York Rangers are playing and as your an official New York citizen now it's only fair you come and watch" Brittany explained with a toothy grin.

"Seriously, that's soo cool!" the Latina exclaimed "But you've gotta let me pay for my ticket because you've paid for everything else and that's not fair" she said in all serious.

"Too late" the blonde laughed holding up two tickets, "Bought them last night, but if you must you can buy some candy"

"It's not right you just spending loads of money on me Britt" Santana tried to argue as they walked to the double doors of the arena.

"Nonsense, and this is nothing. You just wait" the blonde smirked thinking of all the gifts she'd shower the Latina with if they were to be in a relationship, which hopefully would be the case.

As they walked into the arena Santana noticed that all the other supporters were heading in a different direction, "Why are we going in the opposite way to everyone else?"

"Well my lovely, we aren't sitting with the other supporters" Brittany said sliding a card into the door "We are watching from up here" and then she swung the door open revealing black leather couches and a bar full of different alcohols and soft drinks.

"Oh My God, what did you say your parents do again?" Santana asked amazed at how much money this family seemed to have.

"So you like it then?" Brittany guessed closing the door behind them and heading towards the bar to make them both a drink.

"Your living the dream you know that" the Latina said making her way over to the blonde behind the bar and kissing her on the lips.

"We'll I am now" she replied looking into Santana's eyes. "Be my girlfriend" she asked without realising she'd said it until she closed her mouth. "I-I know it's soon and all but I-uh really like you and.." She was silenced by a pair of lips on her own.

"I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend Britt" the Latina answered pulling away smiling from ear to ear.

"Really" Brittany asked shocked she'd said yes.

"Mmmhm" Santana hummed before kissing the blonde again but this time more passionately. Brittany smiled into the kiss, it was already becoming an addiction for both of them.

Through out the game Santana sat on Brittany's lap sideways with her arms linked around the blondes neck. She couldn't believe that after knowing each other for just under a week and they were already a couple, nor could she believe that the feeling she felt for the blonde were already so strong. It might sound strange to some people but it felt right tot hem and that's all that mattered really.

* * *

That night Brittany drove Santana home and walked her up to her apartment on the 6th floor. Standing at her doorway they shared one final kiss before Brittany reluctantly left her to go home.

As she walked into her apartment, Brittany decided to text Quinn the photo she'd taken of the earlier that day. Going into her images she selected the one of them just smiling at the camera and sent it to her best friend.

Seconds later her phone started ringing, looking at the caller ID she playfully rolled her eyes and answered.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FRIGGIN CUTE" Quinn squealed down the phone.

"I know right" Brittany agreed laughing at her friends reaction.

"Wow she is hot" Quinn said remembering how Brittany described her.

"Well I'd rather you didn't talk about my girlfriend like that" Britt smirked.

"NO WAY!" Quinn laughed "good for you Britt, I'm really happy for you. You've gotta introduce us soon" she said genuinely happy that Brittany had found someone even if it was a little too soon for her liking.

"You will don't worry" she reassured "I'm feeling tired so I'm gonna head off to bed, night Q" she said through a yawn.

"Night Britt" was heard on the other line before she hung up. Plugging her phone into charge she quickly text Santana a good night, Before jumping into her giant double bed cuddling up to a pillow.

* * *

All day Monday Santana and Brittany spent texting each other as they were both busy, Santana having work and Brittany looking for places to start up her dance studio. They had arranged to hang out in the Latina's apartment as Santana had work the following morning.

Brittany walked up to the Santana's flat knocking on the door when found the correct room number.

"Heya Britt" Santana greeted with with a kiss.

"I missed you" was the blondes response before Santana opened to do wider for her to come in.

Looking around the small apartment there was a couch and tv to the right, the kitchen was straight through the middle with the basics, a sink, oven, stove and a few cupboards. To the left was the bedroom with a interconnecting bathroom.

"This is cute" Brittany said as the walked around the place, picking up various photos of the Latina and her family.

"It's alright I guess, couldn't have more than or person living here tho" Santana sighed looking around the small area but automatically smiling again when she saw Brittany walking towards her.

The blonde place her hands around Santana's waits, bringing her close so their body's were touching. "How was your day?" She asked walking them backwards to the sofa.

"It was okay, for now we just have to look back at old cases to get to grips with how it all works, but hopefully they might give us a small case within the next two weeks" Santana explained as the backs of her knees hit the fabric from the couch. "You?"she said sitting down.

"Yeah not bad, I've found an abandoned building not to far from my apartment to buy and start up a dance studio" Brittany informed, glad things were making progress with her dream.

"That's good, how long will it take to refurbish it and get it open?" Santana asked putting her legs over the blondes lap.

"Well my boss, Mike, will need to find a replacement for me first, but whilst he's doing that the builders can start work. So I'm hoping it will be finished before Christmas" the blonde said running her fingers along Santana's bare legs.

The two end watching old Friends reruns as there was nothing else for them to watch. Brittany actually fell asleep on Santana's shoulder, so once the Latina had turned of the TV se felt the dead weight eating against her side.

"Britt, come on babe wake up" she cooed nudging the blonde gently on the leg, making her stir.

"Mmm I'm tired" she mumble still half asleep.

"Britt if you get up now you can go to sleep in bed" Santana said standing up pulling the blonde up by her hands. She then lead Brittany into her bedroom taking of the blondes jumper and shoes before letting her get into the small double bed.

Santana soon followed Brittany into bed. Turning of the bedside table lap she felt the blonde curl in her side placing an arm over her stomach. Se relaxed into the embrace and let sleep take over her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Brittany woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with a warm body tangled with her own. Slowly opening her eyes Brittany was met with a pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

"Morning" Santana smiled noticing the blonde was awake.

"Mmm, that's like the best sleep I've ever had" Brittany said leaning forward and kissing the Latina.

"I like waking up like this" Santana said stroking the blondes chin.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I guess I fell asleep" Brittany said worried shed pushed the limits.

"It's fine" the Latina smiled, "It was to late for you to drive home anyway".

The two then got out of bed and Santana leant Brittany a hoodie as the blonde didn't have any fresh clothes. "It smells of you" the blonde pointed out smelling the martial again.

"Would you like some breakfast or have you got to get going?" Santana asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I really wanna stay but I promised my mom I'd give her a ring" the blonde said pouting. Closing the gap between her and Santana she chastely kissed the Latinas lips before heading out.

* * *

Getting back to her own apartment Brittany changed into a pair of Abicombie & Fitch joggers but kept on her girlfriends hoodie.

Pulling out her IPhone, she dialled her parents home number. After two rings her mother answered to call "Hello Britt-B" the older woman greeted.

"Hey mom, I've got something to tell you" Brittany said wanting to tell her mom all about Santana

"What's that deer?" Susan pierce replied.

"Well I've met someone, her name is Santana" the blonde smiled thinking about the Latina.

"Ah that's wonderful, where's she from? Her name sounds Spanish" the older woman asked.

"Well she's from a Latin family yes, but she is totally American. I think it's her great grandparents who originally moved to America" Brittany informed her mother.

"Well she sounds lovely deer, why don't you bring her along to our little get together next Sunday" Susan suggested.

"Yeah okay I'll ask her" the blonde said before she and her mother told each other about the latest goings on.

* * *

The couple didn't get to see each other for the next few days, so as it was Saturday Brittany had planned a romantic date for them both.

Brittany arrived at the Latina's apartment at 6, with Santana waiting outside by the bench. She had decided to walk tonight as they were only going a few blocks over to one of her favourite restaurants of all time.

As she held the door open for Santana, she was reluctant to enter but after a little persuasion by the blonde.

"I'm ordering the cheapest thing of the menu"Santana stated as they were seated at a private table near the back.

"San it's a date, let me spoil you" Brittany whined reaching across and resting her hand on to of the Latinas "And plus now your my girlfriend, there's no reason for me not too" she smiled a toothy grin.

"Britt you shouldn't go wasting all this money on me" Santana said once again knowing she was going to be told otherwise.

"Well I want to, so order anything you want" Brittany said looking at her own menu.

In the end Santana gave in and let the blonde order her the lobster and green salad. After their meal the two walked arm in arm down the pathway leading into Central Park. Walking under the trees and street lamps they approached the ice skating rink.

Getting in line they paid for their skates and put their shoes into a locker. Stepping onto the ice Brittany did 360' turn before holding her hand out to the Latina smirking.

"Show off much" Santana laugh before happily accepting the outstretched hand. They pair circled the rink numerous times before stopping to get a drink.

"You wanna race?" Santana suggested as the finished off we coffee.

"Your on" Brittany challenge "but there need to be a prize".

"Okay winner gets a massage" Santana offered.

"What kind of massage?" Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Winner decides" the Latina smirked back before quickly getting back onto the ice.

After agreeing to do 2 full laps they both set off, both evenly matched but Santana managed to pick up speed at the end meaning she was the winner, but Brittany wasn't too bothered as she got to give the Latina a massage.

"Well when are you next free my necks a little sore" Santana laughed.

"How about Tuesday night my apartment?" Brittany suggested.

"Hmm Tuesday yeah okay" she said thinking about the week ahead, "I'll be there for 7 so get practising"

"Yeah, yeah" Brittany laughed "Oh by the way next Sunday my parents are having a small get together and your invited" she said remembering the conversation she had with her mother the other day.

"Oh okay, should I be nervous?" Santana asked as they walked back towards her apartment.

"No they'll love you I promise" the blonde reassured her girlfriend.

* * *

Tuesday night soon rolled around and it was time for Santana victory massage. Brittany had bought some fancy body oil earlier that day and set up some towels on top of her mattress in the spare bedroom as well as light a few scented candles.

"So are you ready to experience the awesomeness that is a Brittany Pierce massage?" The blonde asked as Santana took of her winter coat.

"Mmhm, this has what's been getting me through work. So don't disappoint" she fake warned as they walked into the spare bedroom.

"Okay so lie on the bed face down" Brittany instructed pointing at the spot before Santana hoped up onto the bed and lead down with her face resting on a pillow.

"What kind of massage do you want babe?" She then asked not knowing where this could lead them.

"Hmm surprise me" Santana sighed into the pillow.

"Okay well you'll have to remove your top" Brittany pointed out.

The Latina then sat up pulling the t-shirt over her head revealing a black lacy bra before lying back down again. For a moment Brittany just started at the sight in front of her, until she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Grabbing to oil of the table she rubbed some into her hands to then cover Santana's shoulders with.

"San up gonna need to undo your bra is that okay?" She asked the tan girl who turned her head and smiled up at her.

"It's fine Britt you don't have to ask, we're in a relationship you know" Santana laughed.

"I know that, but I don't want to rush anything. This isn't just about sex" Brittany said in all seriousness.

"Yeah I know, me neither" the Latina replied before un clipping her bra and pulling the straps down her arms.

Brittany then continued to massage the oil into the girls skin. "Do you miss your parents?" Brittany asked out of curiosity as she moved her hands down the Latinas back.

"Well yeah kind of but they ring quite a bit, and I might go back for Christmas or New Years" Santana informed looking back at the blonde with her head still resting on the pillow.

Brittany then started to rotate her fingers, firmly pressing into the tanned back feeling the muscles tense under her touch. "Try and relax that way it'll take out all the knots" she said before hopping onto the bed and straddling the Latinas body resting on top of the backs of Santana's thighs.

"I'm really jealous of your tan" Brittany said as she continued the massage her girlfriends back.

"Britt with all this money you have, you could have as many holidays as you like and get a great tan" Santana replied.

"Yeah but your a caramel colour naturally, and I don't mean to be racist or anything" the blonde said knowing how that it could have a totally different meaning to what she was implying.

Santana just laughed "caramel, surprisingly I've never heard that one before".

20 minutes later Brittany had just finished her massage on the Latina, "How was that San" she asked clipping the bra back together and getting of the bed.

"Great thank you" Santana said sitting up and kissing the blonde in thanks.

"You know what I'm really hungry now, you wanna order a take out" Brittany suggested picking up the towels.

"God yes I would kill for a Chinese right now" the Latina agreed as they walked back into the lounge.

* * *

An hour later Santana and Brittany were lead together on the sofa with empty take away boxes on the coffee table. They were watching Family Guy as nothing else was on when a pet commercial came on during the break.

"Oh my god that dog is soo cute" Santana cooed, looking at the white Pomeranian puppy lead in the fresh green grass. When she was younger Santana's parents would meet let her get a dog, even after years of begging for one. "I've always wanted a dog but my mom always refused to let me have one" she said aloud.

"What kind of dog would want?" Brittany asked looking down at the girl led in front of her.

"Definitely one of them, there so cute and fluffy" the Latina practically squealed.

"Well maybe Santa will treat you this year" the blonde said knowing exactly what she'll be getting Santana for Christmas.

It was 11pm once they'd finally switched of the TV. "San it's late, do you want to stay round tonight" Brittany asked standing up pulling Santana with her.

"Is that okay" the Latina asked unsure.

"I wouldn't of asked you if it wasn't" the blonde laughed "and anyway I love me a good cuddle" she said leading them through to her bedroom.

Brittany then went over to her cabinets pulling out two pairs of pyjama bottoms and vests, handing them to Santana who proceeded to undress herself.

Getting into bed the couple lead facing each other, sharing a pillow between them. "You are so beautiful" Brittany whispered reaching out to take Santana's hand.

Santana blushed before closing the gap, capturing the blonde in a passionate kiss.

As they continued to make out Santana slowly pushed the blonde backwards so she was lead flat on the mattress. Straddling Brittany's hips, breaking the kiss, she leant back down reconnecting their lips. As the lack of air came to their attention, Santana then kissed her way down the blondes jaw line until she reached her neck.

Whilst Santana continued her assault on Brittany's neck with opened mouthed kisses, the blonde slipped her hand up the Latina's top inching closer to her breasts.

The first time Brittany's hand came into contact with Santana's breasts, she took her time exploring new territory, gently squeezing and massaging the warm flesh in her palms.

Santana pulled back minutes later, looking down to inspect her handy work on the blondes neck. "Gonna need some foundation on that Britt" she smirked sitting back on Brittany's legs, letting the blondes hands slip from her top to rest on her hips.

"I don't mind" Brittany sighed. "I can't wait for you to meet me family" she said thinking about the party this Sunday and how Santana would be introduced to her whole family.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Santana asked out of curiosity.

"Just because, it's been a while since I've had a serious relationship" the blonde explained sitting up to kiss the Latina once more.

"Yeah me too" Santana said rolling off the blonde and onto the freshly cleaned bed sheets, before cuddling into Brittany's side.

The two lead in silence just enjoying each other company before the blonde decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Night Sanny-bear " Brittany laughed placing an arm over the Latinas middle, closing her eyes.

"Night Britty-Boo" Santana laughed along putting her hand on top of the blondes and shutting her eyes.

* * *

let me know your thoughts or ideas :)


	6. Chapter 6

The week went fairly quick for the couple, on Thursday night they went out with Quinn and Rachel as Brittany wanted to introduce them before Sunday.

Santana and Quinn got along really well as they had similar interests, where as Rachel and the Latina had less to talk about but friendly non the less.

The other couple both fully approved of Santana after spending the night getting to know each other, realising how great she was for the blonde. They also acted like the perfect couple which Rachel and Quinn found adorable.

Sunday morning soon came round, so Santana had stayed over the blondes so they could go straight to Brittany's parents house.

"So this dress yeah?" Santana asked holding up a black dress Brittany had picked out for her to wear.

"Mmhmm" the blonde mumbled whilst brushing we teeth.

"What time did you say we have to be there?" Santana asked again.

"It starts at like 4, but we're gonna go earlier so I can introduce you, I actually don't think there will be many people there than my family and a few of their friends" Brittany replied spitting out the toothpaste.

The couple then continued to get ready, Santana wearing the knee length dresses and Brittany in skinny jeans and blouse as she didn't feel the need to be all posh, it was her parents after all.

At 1 o'clock the coupled pulled up in the blondes Audi into a long stone driveway leading up to a large white brick mansion.

"Britt this isn't a house it's like a palace" Santana said overwhelmed by the sight in front of her.

"I know right" Brittany agreed getting out of the car, grabbing her purse of the backseat first. "This way ma'Lady" the blonde said in a British accent holding her had out for the Latina who gladly excepted.

As they approached the front door Brittany turned to Santana smiling "I'm sorry for the grilling you're about to receive" she laughed knowing her parents will want to know Santana's whole life story.

"I'm sure my parents will do the same" the Latina replied hoping the blonde will be coming with her at Christmas to meet her family.

They waited patiently as Brittany rang to doorbell, who then snaked an arm around the Latina's back to keep them warm.

Seconds later the door was opened by an older looking version of the blonde, obviously her mother. "Ah come in girls" she gestured holding to door for them. "Santana so nice to meet you" Susan said extending a hand out to the Latina.

"Nice to meet you too" Santana said shaking her hand "you have a lovely home" she commented looking around noticing the crystal chandelier hanging from the sealing.

"Please call me Susan and thank you" the older blonde smiled already liking the girl.

"So mom when are Ashley and Kate getting here?" The blonde asked her mother referring to her two older sisters.

"Ah well their already here, your father is chatting with them in the kitchen" Susan answered her youngest child.

"Oh okay then, come on San ill introduce you" Brittany said leading them through too the giant marble kitchen getting the rest of her family's attention. "Guys this is Santana, my girlfriend" she introduced.

"Very nice to meet you Santana, I'm Brian Britt's farther" the tall blonde man said extending his hand out to the Latina

"Nice too meet you too" Santana replied shaking the mans hand.

"I hear your working your way up to be a top lawyer" Brian said trying to be friendly

"Well I hope so, but for now I've just sighed on with a small firm on 75th street" the Latina informed the smiling man.

"Britt how's the dance studio thing going" Kate asked her sister.

"Well I've found a place now I've gotta find the right company to refurbish it and if all goes to plan it should be finished by Christmas, opened by January" the blonde replied thinking about her future plans that hopefully include to Latina stood beside her.

"So Santana do you have any family in New York" Susan wondered washing her hands in the sink.

"No actually I'm an only child and my parents live back in Ohio" she answered.

"Oh well do you miss them?" The older woman went on walking over to the couple.

"Well sometimes but I've been busy with work and stuff so it's not too bad" Santana said remembering the times she used to spend chatting with her mother and watching movies in their free time but thinking about it Brittany is filling in that gap at the moment and hopefully always will, so she isn't too bothered.

"Yeah and with all the Internet and gadgets today you can stay in contact" Susan added.

"Hey Britt come over here we need a catch up" Kate said wanting to talk to her younger sister.

"Santana would you mind helping me prepare dinner?" Susan asked not wanting the Latina to be left out and give them a chance to get to know each other.

"Wow she's a looker Britt" Ashley said as Santana and their mother made conversation whilst preparing the salad.

"I know she's gorgeous" Brittany sighed looking back at her girlfriend.

"You've fallen hard already" Kate laughed.

"Nwaa I think it's cute, Britt's never had a girlfriend like this" Ashley defended her sister.

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"Wanting to spend every minute with each other, constantly attached at the hip" The oldest of the three explained.

"Yeah I suppose" Kate said thinking about it "Do you see Santana in your future Britt?".

"I would hope so, I just wanna give her the world you know" Brittany smiled looking back at Santana once more.

"Dibs planning your bachelorette party" Kate cheered.

"Uh I believe that will be my job" Quinn said surprising them with her presence.

"Quinn, Rachel it's so good to see you" Kate said embracing them both in a hug.

"So what do you guy think of Santana Quinn" asked the two sisters as Brittany walked towards the Latina who was stood chopping a tomato.

"I approve, and they make a totally adorable couple" Ashley said watching her younger sister.

When Brittany reached Santana she quickly snatched some of the sliced tomato placing it into her mouth. "Brittany! Do not pick at the food" Susan scolded making Santana smirk.

"But I'm hungry" the blonde whined wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and resting her chin on the Latinas shoulder "Sneak me some food" she whispered into Santana's ear.

"No I'm trying to make them like me not get put in their bad books" Santana laughed.

"Your no fun" Brittany said pulling away pouting.

"Nwaa Britt finally realised that Santana wears the pants in the relationship?" Kate sarcastically called from across the kitchen.

The blonde just ignored her sister and took a fresh apple out of the fruit bowl. "Brittany, food will be ready in an hour so do not ruin your dinner" Susan said as she and Santana finished the salad.

"It's an apple it won't ruin my tea" Brittany replied walking back over to Santana, "can I have Santana back now as I want to show her something" she asked taking the Latina's hands.

"You may, thank you for your help Santana" Susan replied smiling at the pair.

"Okay let's go" Brittany said leading them back through the lounge and up the staircase towards her old bedroom. Entering her childhood room she smiled thinking back to the memories she and her sisters had shared in here.

"Is this your bedroom?" Santana asked dropping the blondes hand and walking over to the bedside table which is full of photos. Picking up a silver frame she sat down on the bed.

Brittany then followed her over to the bed, crawling along the bed sheets she sat behind Santana with a leg either side handing over the edge.

"This is cute" the Latina said holding up the frame, "how old were you?".

"Hmmm I dunno around 8 maybe 9" the blonde guessed.

"Your moms really nice" Santana complemented.

"She also really likes you" Brittany added.

"How'd you know that?"she wondered.

"Well the fact she is actually making an effort to get to know you, or because know one is normally aloud to touch her salad" the blonde laughed glad that try accepted her girlfriend.

"Well then I feel honoured" Santana laughed as well.

The couple spent the next hour in the blondes old bedroom cuddling and chatting until they were called down for dinner by Quinn and Rachel.

As the entered the dining room a few if Brian and Susan's close friends were seated at the table down the far end so the four of them sat up the top with Kate and Ashley.

"So Santana are you gonna be going back to Ohio for Christmas?" Kate asked sipping her wine.

"Either Christmas or New Years yeah" she replied taking a bite out of her salad.

"You mentioned earlier that your an only child, what was that like Growing up?" Ashley asked out of curiosity.

"I guess at times it got a little boring but I had lots of friends so we always used to hang out and stuff" the Latina answered.

"Is it true you were in a glee club" Rachel said getting exited that someone else could share the same passion for music as she does.

"Yeah that along with being the head cheerleader" she informed.

"No way! I was head cheerleader too" Quinn exclaimed.

"You were a cheerleader?" Brittany smirked imagining the Latina in a cheer uniform.

"Mmhmm" Santana hummed out before remembering Rachel's question, "why do you ask about glee club?"

"Well I was just curious as I myself have a huge passion for singing. I took music as a major at Juilliard" the brunette informed.

"Ah that's cool, my friend Mercedes went to California for the same thing, she was a right diva" Santana laughed.

"Don't get me started on Divas" Quinn sighed looking over at Rachel.

"Aww Quinny you love Rachel and all her flaws" Brittany laughed.

"You just wait Britt" Quinn laughed as well.

After all the guests had left Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes and decided to head home as it was getting late. On the car journey home Santana laced her hand with the blondes placing it in her lap as she Brittany drove.

"You wanna stay round mine?" Brittany asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah please I don't wanna sleep on my own tonight" Santana pouted.

"Well then it's a good job I enjoy your company" the blonde teased squeezing Santana's hand.

By the time the got back to Brittany's apartment the were both half asleep, getting into bed they slept in just their bra and panties and cuddled up together as they did last night. It had become routine that whenever they shared a bed Brittany would always be the big spoon with Santana fitting perfectly in front and their hands holding one another.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had gone by since Santana met Brittany's family and every minute the couple spent together, the more their feelings grew.

It was coming up to halloween so they were currently shopping for costumes as they'd been invited to Quinn and Rachel's Halloween party on Saturday night.

As they walked down the pavement Santana spotted a fancy-dress store across the street, "hey Britt lets look in there" she said pointing at the shop.

"So any idea of what you want to go as?" The blonde asked as the entered the rather large costume store.

"Hmm I dunno something sexy maybe" the Latina suggested.

"I think sexy would definitely look good on you" Brittany laughed as they picked through items of clothing, before she found a black skin tight catwoman suit. Holding up to the Latina she asked "how about catwoman".

"Yeah that's perfect! Okay now we gotta find something for you" Santana said taking the outfit and placing it to one side. "Oh I know what you can go as" he said as an idea hit her "why don't you go as Lara Croft tomb raider".

"Yeah I like it, get a chance to show of my fabulous abs" Brittany smirked, remembering back to last week when Santana came across her 'fabulous' abs.

* * *

-lastweek-

Santana was currently straddling the blondes hips as they made out on the couch. The Latina started to move her hands under Britt's shirt until she felt the blondes stomach tense, making Santana pull away and look down at Brittany in surprise "Never told me you had a six pack Britt".

"Wait what?" the blonde asked confused at why they'd stopping kissing.

"I said you never told me you had a six pack" the Latina said, running her hand over the blondes stomach.

"Oh what, no I wouldn't call it a six pack, it's just cuz I do so much dancing and stuff" Brittany tried to explain but was losing focus as Santana ran her nails over the toned abdomen.

"Still it's pretty impressive, and a total turn on" Santana smirked before leaning back down to kiss the blonde.

* * *

-previous day-

"I never said 'fabulous'" Santana said using air quotes

"Tomato, Tomarto" the blonde shrugged now trying to find herself a costume.

An hour later they were back at Brittany's apartment with all the bit and bobs they would need to finish of their costumes. As it was 1 O'clock the blonde offered to make them some lunch.

"San what do you want in your sandwich?" She asked opening the fridge.

"I don't mind, surprise me" Santana replied hoisting herself up onto the countertop.

"Your wish is my command" Brittany laughed "Did you go trick-or-treating as a kid" she asked turning to the Latina.

"Yeah every year me and my friend puck would egg the teachers houses" Santana smirked remembering back to when her and Puck were best friends.

"Wow badass much" the blonde laughed "and what kind of name is Puck" she asked cutting the bread in half.

"Oh his name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone called him Puck" the Latina explained.

"He sounds like trouble" Brittany assumed.

"Well yeah he was but when you got to know him he was a big softy" Santana smiled gladly excepting the plate that was being held out for her.

"Do you keep in touch?" the blonde asked as they sat down on the sofa switching on the TV.

"Hmm not really after we graduated high school he went into the army, haven't spoken to him since" the Latinas sighed.

"And how would you feel I said we could track him down and get in touch" Brittany suggested squeezing Santana's knee.

"Wait really you could do that" Santana perked up.

"Well my dad's friend is a General, so I could get him to have a look for us" the blonde said placing her plate onto the coffee table "I'd have to speak with my farther first".

"You have to answer to everything don't you" Santana laughed leaning into the blondes side pressing a kiss to her cheek.

After lunch Brittany made a quick call to her parents asking them to come round to her apartment for dinner that evening, which they gladly excepted. "Okay babe my parents are coming round at 6 for dinner, any ideas what to cook Brittany asked.

"What about... A creamy bacon and mushroom pasta dish?" Santana wondered

"Hmm yeah okay, will you find a recipe on my iPad please" the blonde asked pointing at the iPad on top of the other sofa.

"Yeah sure, what did you say the password was?" Santana said waiting to unlock the gadget.

"9212" Brittany called from the kitchen.

"But of a random number Britt" Santana said wondering what it could stand for.

"Not to me" the blonde smiled sitting down again "that's the date we met" she said remembering back to when they first met. September 2nd 2012.

"Britt that's so cheesy" Santana laughed typing in the code.

"Yeah I suppose, but .. That way ill never forget the day we met" Brittany explained.

"Neither will I" The Latina smiled .

At 6 o'clock there was a knock on room 210, indicating that Susan and Brian Pierce ha arrived. As Brittany was still preparing the pasta Santana offered to get the door.

"Hello Brian, Susan" she greeted opening the door wider for them the enter "It's good to see you again".

"You too dear, has out Britt been treating you right?" Susan teased loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Mom ill have you know that I treat San like royalty" Brittany said walking into the lounge area and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist from behind. "She is actually the reason I invited you here".

"Oh well is every thing okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah everything's fine I just wanted to ask a favour is all" Brittany explained.

"Well shall we talk over a glass of wine?" Susan suggested taking a seat at the kicker table.

5 minutes later the four were sat around the kitchen table sharing a glass of wine. "Okay so dad you know you have that friend who's a General in the us army right" the blonde spoke up.

"Oh Richard ye, what about him" Britain said wondering where this was going.

"Well San has this friend from high school and he joined the army after graduation. We were wondering if it would be alright to get in touch with Richard and get him to track down San's friend?" Brittany asked unsure if they would be aloud to do that.

"That's a nice idea Britt" he smiled at his daughters kindness "I don't no if that's possible but ill give you his number so you can get in touch" he then pulled out his phone and found the contact he needed, handing the phone over the his daughter who added it into her contacts.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Santana said smiling at the man.

They then spent the rest of the evening chatting and enjoying Brittany's home made pasta.

* * *

It was finally Saturday night, meaning Quinn and Rachel's Halloween party was in an hour. Santana had just finished putting on her make up and costume, so now she was just waiting for Brittany to get ready. Once again Santana had stayed over at the blondes apartment as it was easier for them to get ready together.

"San I can't find my boots" Brittany called from her bedroom.

"I thought you but them by your bed" Santana said entering the blondes room. Brittany was now dressed in her brown short-shorts and crop top with the gun holsters on her thighs. "Britt you look super hot" the Latina breathed out.

"Yeah you don't look to bad yourself either" Brittany said noticing Santana's skin tight catwomen costume.

40 minutes later they were welcomed into Quinn and Rachel's apartment, which was decorated Halloween style and there was a big table full of drinks and party food. "Looking good guys" Quinn complemented both their outfits.

"You too Quinn, lemme guess superwoman" Brittany laughed.

"Rachel are you supposed to be Whitney Houston?" Santana asked.

"See Quinn my costume is recognisable" Rachel said with a proud smile "and yes I am I thought I would honour her this year".

A few hours later the party was in full swing, many people already passed out on the floor because of the alcohol. "San you look really hot tonight" Brittany husked into the Latinas ear as the dances to the music.

At this Santana couldn't hold back her sexual frustration that had been growing over the course of the evening with Brittany in that costume.

Pulling the blonde by the arm she found the closest bathroom and locked the door. Shoving Brittany against it and attacking her neck with open mouth kisses, a moan escaped the blondes lips.

Deciding to take control Brittany slowing walked Santana backwards until her legs hit the countertop. Wrapping her arms around the back of the Latinas thighs she lifted her on top of the cold surface, making Santana squeal in surprise.

The Latina then wrapped her legs around Brittany's middle so their boddies were touching. Santana trailed her hand down the blondes toned abs reaching the top of her shorts, whilst Brittany kissed her hard on the lips before she started to undo the buttons of the blondes costume.

At the realisation of what was going on Brittany pulled away and grabbed Santana's wrist, "I don't want our first time to be like this" she said through ragged breaths.

"Like what?" the Latina asked.

"In someone's bathroom at a party, it should be special. I want it to mean something" the blonde explained.

Santana thought about it for a second "Yeah me to, I guess I just got caught up in the moment" she said looking down ashamed.

"Hey it's okay, I want it too, just not like this. Not our firs time" Brittany said lacing their fingers together.

"Come on let's get back to the party" Santana said jumping down from the sink.

* * *

The following morning Brittany woke up with Santana practically lead on top of her. Sitting up she carefully rolled the Latina off her before grabbing her phone and heading out into the kitchen. Scrolling through her contacts she found to number and pressed the green button.

"Richard speaking" a deep voice answered on the other line.

"Ah hello it's Brittany Pierce, Brian's daughter" she introduced.

"Hello there Brittany, how may I help?" He asked. Brittany then went on the talk about how she needed to track down an old friend of hers who was recruited as a private at the age of 18 named Noah Puckerman.

"Well for just anybody I wouldn't do this but as your Brian's daughter ill make an exception" Richard laughed.

"Thank you so much" Brittany said glad she'd be able to surprise Santana with the whereabouts of her friend when she woke up.

"Let's see, okay so I have a private Noah Puckerman from Ohio, who dropped out this year due to injury but is fine now, he is now living back in Lima Ohio, his email is just Noahpuckerman and that's about all the information I can give you" Richard said.

"Thank you I really appreciate it, I'll get my farther to get in touch" Brittany said before hanging up.

The blonde then poured two cups of coffee before re-entering her bedroom, seeing Santana still fast asleep. Sitting down on her bed she placed the mugs onto the bedside table and gently rubbed the Latinas back. "San" she whispered "come on boo wake up".

"Mmm did you just call me boo?" Santana asked half asleep turning to look at the blonde.

"Yep" Brittany said emphasising the 'p' "I like giving you nicknames" she explained handing the Latina her coffee who gladly excepted. "I've got some good news as well" the blonde said.

"Yeah what's that?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Well I spoke to Richard just now and got a little information on your friend Puck" Brittany said getting Santana's attention, "he dropped out this year due to injury but is fine now, he is now living back in Lima Ohio and his email is Noahpuckerman " the blonde said word for word.

"Oh My God! Britt thank you so much" the Latina squealed wrapping the blonde in a bone crushing hug.

"You should email him" Brittany suggested handing Santana her iPad.

"Yeah I will, what did you say his email was?" Santana asked logging into her account, the blonde handed her a piece of paper with his email on it.

Whilst Santana wrote out her email Brittany got in the shower, before getting changed and turning on the hob to cook an omelette for breakfast. As she was cutting up the ham, mushrooms and cheese she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle.

"Your the best girlfriend ever" Santana said standing on her tip toes to kiss the blondes cheek.

"Can't argue with you there" Brittany laughed. "What do you want in your omelette?" She asked turning around.

"I don't mind, that's fine" Santana said pointing at the already cute up ingredients.

"Any idea what you wanna do today?" Brittany asked once shed finished eating her breakfast.

"Hmm I don't wanna go out today it's raining, what about a lazy day" the Latina suggested looking at the raindrops falling onto the balcony.

"Yeah that's fine, it's Sunday anyway" Brittany agreed.

The two spent the rest of the day in the blondes pent house apartment watching movies cuddle up on the sofa, just enjoying each others company.

As Brittany lead there holding Santana in her arms watching the television, that was the moment she realised that she had fallen in love. She'd fallen in love with Santana and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

* * *

Let me know your thoughts :)


	8. Chapter 8

For a week now Brittany had wanted to tell Santana that she loved her but whenever she came close to saying it, it never felt like to right moment.

She'd thought about taking the Latina on an expensive date but that didn't feel very original. If she was gonna tell her it's got to be memorable. She was currently stood on her balcony looking out over the city, when she turned around to head back inside she noticed the railings on the top of the building, meaning people were aloud onto the rooftop.

As she headed out of her apartment and down to the end of the corridor, she spotted the fire exit. Opening the heavy metal door she climbed the steps until she reached the top.

Walking over to the concrete wall and metal railings, she took in the spectacular views. It was the middle of the day and looking down at the streets the people looked miniature as they wondered along the pavement.

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket she dialled Quinn's number.

"Hey Q I need your help, do you recon you could come up to my apartment?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure ill be right there, is everything okay" Quinn said with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah everything's fine I just need you to help me move some stuff around, do you recon you could be here in an hour?" Brittany explained walking back down the steps into her apartment.

"Yeah that's fine, see ya then" Quinn said before hanging up.

Brittany quickly locked up her apartment and got into the elevator before texting Santana asking her to meet her tonight at 8.

As Brittany got out into the busy streets if New York she made her way through the crowds of people towards a DIY store. 10 minutes later she was walking around a hardware store in search of a patio heater. Finding the right one that wasn't to big to carry all the way back to her apartment building, she went to purchase it.

After carrying the heavy garden furniture back to her building she dragged it into the elevator an pressed her floor. Getting out of the elevator she picked the box up carrying it over to the fire exit, where she hoisted it up the steps.

Ripping the box open she found the instruction manual and pulled out all the parts. Checking her phone for the time she still had 20 minutes before Quinn was supposed to arrive so she started to put it together.

At 3 o'clock she had just finished putting the patio heater together so she raced back down to her apartment to meet Quinn, who was just about to knock on the door.

"Why were you up on the roof Britt?" Quinn asked noticing where the blonde had come from.

"Well that's actually why your here" Brittany said opening her apartment, "okay so I need you to grab the extension cord from the spare room and ill get the blankets from the closet" she instructed.

The two then made their way up to the roof where Brittany told the other blonde her plan for tonight to tell Santana how she feels. "Aww Britt that's really sweet, but won't it be a little cold" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah well, that's why I've bought this patio heater" Brittany said tapping the metal "Now I just need to plug it in and by the time San gets here it should be toasty warm" she laughed plugging in the switch.

"Wow you've really thought this through, uh do you want me to grab some chairs?" Quinn asked impressed with her friend.

"Yeah you get the chairs of my balcony and ill grab the table" Brittany said making her way back to her apartment.

By the time Brittany and Quinn had finished setting up it was nearly 8:30. They'd set up the table and chairs with a chicken salad each with a class of wine on top and then a load of blankets had been laid out on the floor surrounded by pillows for them to lie on.

"Okay well good luck for tonight Britt, text me sometime let me know how it goes" Quinn said before leaving the blonde to quickly get changed.

At 8 o'clock there was a knock on the door, "Hey Britt" Santana greeted as the blonde opened the door for her and kissing the Latina on the cheek.

"You look really pretty tonight San" Brittany complemented loving how Santana could look great in anything.

"I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie Britt, that's not exactly a great outfit" Santana said.

"You'd look great in anything San" the blonde smiled pulling the Latina into a hug. As she breathed in Santana's perfume, she closed her eyes and just stood there for a minute.

"Britt everything okay" Santana laughed as Brittany had still not let go of her yet.

"Mmhmm I just really love your perfume" she said pulling away and smiling down at her girlfriend. "You haven't eaten have you?" Brittany's asked.

"No I was hoping that's why I'm here" Santana laughed.

"Ah well your in luck, follow me I've got something to show you" Brittany said taking Santana's hand and leading her out of the apartment and up the fire escape. "Okay so I need you to close your eyes" she instructed as the reached the final step.

"Okay but you can't let me fall over the side of the building or something" Santana laughed because that's probably something she would end up doing.

"I promise i'll never let you fall" Brittany said cover the Latina's eyes with one hand an the other protective around her waist guiding her.

"Okay open your eyes" she said once they'd reached the metal railings looking out into the sky.

"Wow" Santana breathed out "Britt it's beautiful" she said turning round in the blondes grip. "When did you set all this up" she asked pointing at the table and chairs.

"This afternoon, Quinn helped tho" the blonde informed leading them back over to the chairs, holding one out for Santana.

"This is amazing thank you" the Latina said gratefully.

"And under here" Brittany said lifting up a lid of the top of Santana's plate "is your food".

"You spoil me too much" Santana laughed.

"And you're totally worth it" the blonde said before leaning across the table and capturing the Latinas lips in a gentle kiss.

After finishing off their meal and glass of wine, Brittany suggested they lie down on the blankets. Santana lead on her back looking up at the stars as Brittany lead on her side facing the Latina.

"Back in high school me and Puck would always stay up on nights like these and just look up into the sky" Santana said breaking the silence.

"Oh that reminds me did her reply to your email?" Brittany asked out of curiosity.

"No not yet, it still says its been unopened, and knowing him he barely ever uses his email" the Latina sighed.

"Why don't you Facebook him?" Brittany offered.

"I've tried but he wasn't on there, I'm sure he'll reply soon" Santana said before turning to look at the blonde smiling "So is there any specific reason we're lead out on the roof of your building".

"Well there was one thing I wanted to tell you" the blonde said sitting up.

"Yeah and what's that?" Santana asked before following the blonde and sitting up.

"Well I just wanted to say that .. that I'm really glad your my girlfriend" Brittany said chickening out.

"I'm really glad your my girlfriend too" Santana smiled leaning in to kiss the blonde. Pulling away she cuddled into the blondes side wanting to be as close as possible.

Brittany mentally slapped herself before wrapping he arms around Santana's waist and rest head in top of the Latinas. They state like that for about 10 minutes just listening to the sounds of the New York night life.

"I love you" Santana blurted out of know where, turning her head to face the blonde.

"I love you too" Brittany instantly replied closing the gap between them trying to put all of her emotions into the kiss. "Do you want to go back into the warm?" the blonde asked after she'd pulled away.

"Hmm no it's okay, I like it out here" Santana said pulling Brittany close again and wrapping the a blanket around them.

An hour later they decided it was time to go back in because if they stayed out any longer their most likely to catch a cold. "Do you want me to take a chair with me?" the Latina asked picking up some of the pillows and blankets.

"No it's alright i'll get them in the morning" Brittany said grabbing the rest of the pillows.

After they put all the spare bedding back into the closet, Brittany pulled the Latina into a hug. "I love you" she mumble against Santana's neck making her laugh "Mm I love you too".

"I was planning to tell you tonight but you beat my to it" the blonde informed.

"Or did you chicken out?" Santana teased.

"No I was going to tell you, I was waiting for the right moment" Brittany tried to defend herself.

"Okay, well it doesn't matter I love you anyway" the Latina said still not getting over how great it feels to say it out loud, rather than in her head.

"Do you wanna stay over tonight?" the blonde asked.

"Yes please and I haven't got work till eleven so we can have a lie in" Santana smiled snaking her arms around the blonde's neck who in return placed her hands on the back of Santana legs and lifted her up, making the Latina wrap her legs around her waist.

Brittany then carried her through into her bedroom closing the door behind them and turning off the light. Laying the Latina down on the bed she stared down at her for a moment, "I want you" she whispered.

Hearing this Santana didn't respond, she sat up crashing her lips with the blondes tangling her fingers in long blonde locks.

As things started to heat up, Brittany brought her hand down to the bottom of Santana's hoodie. Looking into brown eyes she silently asked for permission getting a nod in response from the Latina.

Removing the hoodie, the blonde threw it somewhere on the floor before attaching her lips to Santana's neck. Santana then ran her hands down to the hem of Brittany's top, pushing it up to reveal the blondes toned stomach.

Brittany got the message and quickly sat up and removed her top before leaning back down to kiss Santana in one of their most passionate yet.

That night the couple made love for the first time, bringing them closer on another level. They felt feelings that they'd never experienced with anyone else, feelings reserved for only each other.


	9. Authors note

Hello! I am SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have no other excuse than pure laziness and lack of motivation but after receiving a few new reviews my inspiration kind of came back.

So I have re-read my whole story and corrected any spelling mistakes as well as making a few changes to some of what's written so you might or might not want to read it again but that's up to you. All the characters have stayed the same as well as the story line so it's fine just to continue reading form where you left off, if you're still interested that is.

The whole story will be re-posted later along with a brand spanking new chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So for anyone who's still around to read my story here is chapter 9, I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. Reviews, follows or whatever else are more than appreciated

* * *

The following morning Santana woke up with her bare legs tangled with the blondes. Looking over at brittany's sleeping figure, she couldn't help but feel closer to the blonde.

It wasn't much longer until Brittany started to wake up. Opening her eyes she smiled seeing Santana lead next to her. "Last night was amazing" she said kissing the Latina on the lips.

"Tell me about it" Santana laughed cuddling into the blondes side "I don't wanna go to work" she whined.

"You've got to" Brittany laughed seeing the Latinas pout.

"Hmm can't I just call in sick and we can spend the day together?" she asked not wanting to leave the blonde.

Brittany thought about it for a moment before answering "Okay but only if you won't get in trouble" not wanting her girlfriend to get in her bosses bad books.

"Yay, so what do you wanna do?" Santana squealed pouncing on top of Brittany and tickling her sides.

"San.. S-Santana stop" the blonde laughed trying to control her breathing once the Latina had finally stopped "okay so we should go shopping" Brittany suggested sitting up and pulling the Latina with her.

"Yeah let's do it!" Santana agreed jumping out if the large bed and going to get changed "hey B can I borrow some of your clothes please?" she asked.

"Yeah sure take whatever you want"

An hour later the couple found themselves walking down the streets of broadway occasionally entering a store they liked. "Oh San we've gotta go in Forever 21" Brittany said as they approached the designer store.

"God my friends used to be obsessed with this store, it's like super expensive tho" Santana sighed remembering back to her old days in glee club.

"Well then it's a good job I brought my cards then isn't it" Brittany laughed pulling the Latina into the dark store.

"No your not buying me anything" Santana protested looking around at all the different outfits.

"Come on San" the blonde whined "you've got to let me spoil you some time, your my girlfriend" Brittany pleaded wanting her girlfriend to get nothing but the best.

Santana was about to reply until she saw the pout and puppy dog eyes "Urgh okay fine" she gave in kissing the blondes lips to make her stop pouting.

* * *

That evening Brittany kicked the door of her apartment closed as both hers and Santana's hands were full of bags, "geez Britt you spent way to much today"

Brittany had made sure that she payed for everything including there lunch in planet Hollywood as Santana had never ate in there before. "Not enough if you ask me" she replied dumping the bags in the middle of the room.

"It's a good job I've got some money saved up for your Christmas present otherwise you'll make me look like a cheapskate" Santana laughed flopping down on the couch.

"San you don't have to buy me anything, you being my girlfriend is enough" the blonde said in all honesty as she took a seat next to Santana.

"Yeah well I'm going to anyway, it's not fair that you get to spoil me all the time" Santana said with a firm nod of her head before pulling her legs sideways onto the couch and resting her head against the blondes side.

"Hmm you smell really nice" Brittany mumbled enjoying the Latinas strawberry shampoo.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want to go around smelling like an onion" Santana laughed looking up at Brittany who was smiling a goofy smile.

"You're such a goofball you know that" Brittany said turning around and pushing the Latina so she was lead on her back and placing herself between Santana's legs.

"Really I'm the goofball?" Santana asked raising her eyebrows "you have duck pyjamas" she grinned running a hand through soft blonde locks.

"Hey! Don't bring my pyjamas into this" Brittany laughed "speaking of pyjamas, I think we should go to bed" she said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"That sounds tempting, but only if you carry me" Santana said holding her arms out ready to be picked up.

Brittany soon sprung to her feet and before Santana could say no she was being lifted up off of the couch and placed around Brittany's waist with her hands securely behinds Santana legs.

"Okay so how did you get so strong?" Santana asked draping her hands around the blondes shoulders and playing lazily with her hair.

"Well honestly you're not that heavy" Brittany shrugged walking through into the bedroom kicking it closed with her foot "and two I've been dancing and working out since forever" she then placed Santana gently down onto the bed before switching off the main light leaving only the bed side lamp to illuminate the room.

"Come here" Santana whispered holding out her hand which was gladly taken into Brittany's who then leant down and kissed her softly.

"Soo when are you next off work? The thought of you not being with me tomorrow is already making me miss you" Brittany said after a moment when they just lay there wrapped up in each others arms.

Santana had to stack her brain, she could remember her boss telling her on the phone this morning she'll have to work no stop not till the end of the week to make up for her 'being sick'.

"I dunno probably to weekend" she said making Brittany pout.

"That's depressing"

"I know... Hey why don't you come stay round mine tomorrow and then I won't have to wake up so early because my stuff will already be ready"

Brittany grinned and nodded glad Santana was just as attached as she was.

"I love you" she smiled

"I love your too"

* * *

"So Britt how ya doing?" Quinn asked her best friend as they sat in Starbucks drinking a coffee.

"Yeah good, how's you and Rach?" Brittany asked breaking off part of her muffin and plopping it in her mouth.

"Rach is good, really good just busy with work" Quinn shrugged "it's kinda annoying because by the time she gets home from work I'm already half asleep and then the next morning I have to be up for work before she's even woken up" she sighed rubbing her temples.

"Hey it'll be fine soon, it's like me and San just a little more extreme" Brittany joked lightening the mood a little.

"Yeah how's that going she loves you back right?"

Brittany grinned and nodded her head "yeah funny thing is I chickened out and she ended up saying it first" she laughed.

"Good I'm glad, otherwise I'd have to do some serious ass kicking"

"Yeah yeah Q" Brittany laughed shaking her head and sipping her drink.

That night Santana had just returned home from work and was waiting for Brittany to arrive when she heard her phone chirp meaning a notification on Facebook or something. Walking into her tiny kitchen she saw she had an email from one Noah Puckerman. Her heart literally jumped. Not like it does when Brittany kisses her but like when she got a hug from her mom on Christmas morning. Out of everybody in Glee club Puck was the person Santana had missed the most and if hopefully his reply would say the same.

Unlocking her phone she went and sat down on the small sofa and opened up the email.

Brittany used the key Santana had given her earlier that morning to get into the Latina's apartment so deciding to be sneaky she opened the door as quietly as possible and tiptoed her way into the tiny yet cute apartment. When she saw Santana sat on the couch with her legs pulled into her chest and tears running down her cheeks her heart started racing, she had no idea why Santana could possibly be so upset and she hated it as well.

"San? Baby what's wrong?" She asked not caring that it was no longer a surprise she had arrived earlier than planned.

Santana jumped surprised and wiped away the tears she had only just noticed had fallen. "Uh nothing it's just Puck replied" she grinned a watery smile holding up her phone.

"Oh is everything okay? Your crying" Brittany stated crossing the room and embracing Santana in a hug.

"Yeah, no it's fine there like happy tears he um said he's gonna come up to New York sometime"

"Oh that's great! Do you know when?"

Santana shook her head and locked her phone putting it down on the coffee table "no he just said he's been let out of the army recently and is traveling the world for a while and is going to make sure he stops off in New York on the way"

"San that's great, I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Britt" Santana smiled tilting her head up to kiss the blonde lips.

"For what?"

"For everything, if you hadn't of tracked him down I probably wouldn't ever be able to see him again and he's like a brother to me" Santana explained moving her head back to stare at Brittany who smiled and nodded.

"Well you're very welcome" Brittany said leaning back against the arm of the couch and pulling Santana with her. "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
